Valentinstag
by hoppla
Summary: Der Titel sagt doch schon alles, oder? Mac/Stella


**Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich freue mich über Feedback jeder Art! **

**CSI: NY gehört jemand anderem und ich leih mir nur mal eben die Charaktere aus und bring sie dann wieder zurück**

* * *

„Guten Morgen Stella!"

„Guten Morgen! Ich weiß nicht, ob der Morgen gut ist!" Murmelte Stella und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch, während Lindsay die Stirn runzelte.

„Was ist los?"

„Mac ist zu einem Kongress in Washington und ausgerechnet ich muss ihn vertreten."

„Das machst du doch nicht zum ersten mal, was ist diesmal anders?"

„Anders ist, dass ich die ganze letzte Woche Nachtbereitschaft hatte und jede Nacht raus musste. Und da Mac diese Woche Rufbereitschaft hätte, habe ich die auch gleich mit übernehmen müssen und ich bin seit gestern Morgen auf den Beinen."

„Du hast deinen Sonntag hier verbracht?" Lindsay sah sie erschrocken an und verstand nun auch, warum Stella so müde aussah.

„Gestern Abend, gegen fünf, wurde ich angerufen und seit dem bin ich entweder hier oder an Tatorten." Stella gähnte herzhaft, als Danny in ihr Büro kam.

„Guten Morgen Stella, sieht so aus, als hättest du Cornflakes zum Frühstück gehabt oder aber du hast mich zum Fressen gern!" Danny bekam für diesen Kommentar einen Schlag auf den Arm von Lindsay.

„Weder noch Danny! Was gibt es, hast du irgendwelche Hinweise für mich?"

„Hab ich und das auch noch in allen drei Fällen!" Stella rollte genervt die Augen, denn das war nicht, was sie hören wollte.

„Hättest du nicht ein wenig langsamer arbeiten können?" Stella hatte ihr Lächeln wiedergefunden und Danny musste auch grinsen.

„Lass das nicht Mac hören!"

„Der ist weit weg, also was hast du?" Gerade als Danny ihr eine Akte reichen wollte klopfte es an der Tür und Stella winkte den Fahrradkurier herein.

„Finde ich hier eine Stella Bonasera?"

„Das bin ich!" Er reichte Stella einen Umschlag und verschwand wieder.

„Ein roter Briefumschlag! Sieht aus wie ein Liebesbrief! Stella hast du einen heimlichen Verehrer?" Lindsay schaute gebannt zu Stella, die den Umschlag interessiert aber zurückhaltend in ihren Händen drehte und wendete.

„Von wem kommt der?" Lindsays Hals wurde immer länger und auch Danny wurde neugierig.

„Steht kein Absender drauf, nur mein Name!"

„Du solltest den Brief analysieren, Fingerabdrücke, Papieranalyse, Eigenschaften die der Drucker hinterlassen hat und so weiter."

„Danny du spinnst!" Erneut bekam Danny einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Das sieht aus wie ein Liebesbrief!"

„Linds, mal ehrlich, es gibt gerade niemanden, der mir einen Liebesbrief schicken könnte!" Traurig schaute Stella wieder auf den Umschlag und legte ihn zur Seite.

„Was hast du für mich Danny?"

„Du willst den Briefumschlag nicht öffnen?"

„Danny, was hast du?" Stella schaute ihn eindringlich an und Danny reichte ihr nun die Akte und Danny verschwand, gefolgt von Lindsay.

Stella widmete sich den Unterlagen und wurde am Nachmittag noch zu einem weiteren Tatort gerufen. Spät am Abend kam sie endlich in ihren vier Wänden an. Ein schnelles Abendessen, eine heiße Dusche und danach war Stella auch schon im Bett, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. _Der mysteriöse Briefumschlag ist noch in meiner Tasche!_ Die Neugierde trieb Stella wieder aus dem Bett und holte den Brief aus ihrer Tasche, bevor sie wieder unter ihre Bettdecke kroch.

Gerade als Stella ein Stück Papier aus dem Umschlag zog klingelte ihr Handy.

„Bonasera!" Nuschelte Stella und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht schon wieder einen neuen Todesfall geben würde. Auf das Display ihres Handys hatte sie gar nicht erst geschaut.

„Du klingst müde, alles okay?"

„Mac! Wie kannst du mich hier allein lassen? Du verlässt die Stadt und die bösen Buben kommen ans Tageslicht. Hättest du die nicht mit nach Washington nehmen können?" Stella gähnte herzhaft und Mac verkniff sich am anderen Ende ein Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid, dass das alles an dir hängen bleibt. Immerhin sind auch noch vier Leute krank."

„Kein Problem, wenn du wieder da bist überlass ich dir meine Nachtschichten und ich schlafe eine Nacht durch. Wie läuft dein Kongress?"

„Ach langweilig, wie so etwas immer ist. Theorie ist was Tolles, aber die Realität ist doch was Anderes. Gibt es sonst noch Neuigkeiten? Was raschelt da im Hintergrund bei dir?"

„Das ist nur ein anonymer Brief, den ich heute bekommen habe!"

„Anonymer Brief?" Mac klang skeptisch und besorgt.

„Er ist nicht in die Luft gegangen, als ich ihn geöffnet habe!" Stella musste lächeln, denn sie ahnte förmlich, dass das Macs Gedanken waren.

„Gut zu wissen! Aber warum bekommst du anonyme Briefe und was steht drin?"

„Neugierig bist du gar nicht, oder?"

„Doch ein wenig!" Mac lächelte und Stella tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich hab den Brief gerade erst geöffnet. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag keine Zeit dafür. Oh mein Gott!"

„Was ist Stella?" Sie konnte wieder die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören.

„Noch 6 Tage bis zum Valentinstag und schon heute fliegen mir die Schmetterlinge durch den Bauch, wenn ich nur an dich denke!" Las Stella laut vor.

„War das eine Liebeserklärung Stella?"

„Was?... Nein, oder ja. Ich hab keine Ahnung, dass ist das, was auf dem Zettel steht, der in meinem anonymen Brief steckte.

„Sei vorsichtig! Und ich hoffe der Rest der Woche wird weniger anstrengend und stressig!"

„Wird schon werden und was ich nicht schaffe diese Woche arbeitest du dann auf! Gute Nacht Mac!" Stella lauschte noch, wie Mac ihr gute Nacht wünschte und schlief dann ganz schnell ein, Handy rechts von ihr und der Brief links.

„Hey Stella, war der Bote heute schon da?" Lindsay kam in ihr Büro, welches sie sich mit Stella teilte und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein noch nicht!" Stella musste lächeln, als sie an den Boten dachte, der nun schon vier Tage nacheinander kam.

„Die Woche ist so gut wie rum, was glaubst du wird am Valentinstag sein?"

„Keine Ahnung!" Stella reichte Lindsay die Pralinenpackung, die der Bote am Vortag gebracht hatte. Stella kam wieder ins Träumen, als sie an die vergangenen Tage dachte.

„_Stella der Bote ist wieder da und diesmal hat er ein kleines Päckchen dabei!" Danny kam wieder in Stellas Büro und hatte den Bote und Lindsay im Schlepptau. _

„_Schon wieder?" Stella schaute erstaunt, doch nahm dem Boten das Päckchen ab._

„_Mach es auf Stella!" Forderte Lindsay und schaute gespannt auf das Päckchen in Stellas Händen._

„_Nein ich mach es heute Abend zu hause auf. Das hab ich mit dem Brief gestern so gemacht und so mache ich es heute mit dem Päckchen." Stella stellte das Päckchen zur Seite und widmete sich ihrer Arbeit. An diesem Abend war es nicht ganz so spät, dass sie nach hause kam und das kleine Päckchen hatte sie sorgfältig in ihren Händen. Gerade als sie das Päckchen öffnen wollte klingelte ihr Handy._

„_Hey Mac, was kann ich für dich tun?"_

„_Wollt nur mal hören wie es heute lief. Sinclair hat mir ein paar Dinge per E-Mail geschickt. Scheint ordentlich was los zu sein bei euch. Ich kann das hier auch sausen lassen, ist eh eine sehr trockene Veranstaltung."_

„_Ja geht gerade etwas chaotisch zu und es haben sich noch zwei Kollegen krank gemeldet. Aber alles in allem sind wir ganz gut dabei. Zwei der Fälle von gestern haben wir abschließen können und es kam heute nichts weiter dazu. Bleib du mal in Washington. Wie lange geht dieser Kongress eigentlich?"_

„_Bis Samstag, aber ich habe erst einen Flug für Sonntag Nachmittag bekommen. Sinclair hat mir auch von deinem heimlichen Verehrer erzählt!"_

„_Woher weiß der das denn? Dieser Laden ist doch echt der reinste Hühnerhaufen." Lachte Stella und machte nebenbei das kleine Päckchen auf._

„_Was schreibt der Unbekannte denn diesmal?"_

„_So neugierig wie du bist, bist du der Obergockel von diesem Hühnerhaufen." Stella machte das Papier ab und schaute erstaunt, als sie eine kleine Box in den Händen hielt._

„_Du bist so ruhig? Alles okay?"_

„_Diesmal gab es eine kleine Box und darin ist eine Dollarmünze."_

„_Nagst du am Hungertuch, dass du jetzt schon Geld geschenkt bekommst?"_

„_Noch fünf Tage bis zum Valentinstag und der Gedanke an dich treibt die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch weiter an. Die Erklärung für diesen Dollar bekommst du in ein paar Tagen."_

„_Dein heimlicher Verehrer scheint es ernst zu meinen!"_

„_Mir kommen dabei langsam Zweifel, was das soll."_

„_Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist."_

„_Werde ich, gute Nacht Mac!"_

„Stella wir haben einen Tatort." Lindsay holte Stella aus ihrem Tagtraum.

„Ich komme!" Die zwei machten sich auf zum Tatort und kamen zwei Stunden später zurück.

„Das ging schneller als gedacht!"

„Bloß gut. Langsam wurde es kalt da draußen."

„Dann wird dich das kleine Päckchen auf deinem Tisch erwärmen!" Danny kam zu den beiden und der Rest der Labormitarbeiter schaute neugierig.

„Du und dein heimlicher Verehrer, ihr seid das Gesprächsthema des Labors." Danny grinste spitzbübisch von rechts nach links.

„Was hat er dir eigentlich am Mittwoch und am Donnerstag geschickt? Was stand in den Briefen?"

„Lindsay du bist zu neugierig!" Stella lachte und verstaute ihre Utensilien und machte sich dann auf den Weg in ihr Büro.

„Raus mit der Sprache was hat er dir an den beiden Tagen geschickt? Nicht nur ich will es wissen!" Lindsay beharrte auf ihrem Standpunkt und Stelle begann von den Geschenken zu erzählen und war wieder in ihren Tagträumen versunken.

_Stella kam am Mittwochabend nach hause. Zwei neue Mordfälle und ein Berg an Papierkram forderten ihren Tribut. Doch eine heiße Dusche und das chinesische Essen halfen über den ersten Anflug von Müdigkeit._

_Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Päckchen, was bisher unberührt vor ihr lag. _

_Unbekannter Fremder, was soll das? Stella hielt diesmal eine längliches, flaches Päckchen in den Händen und schaute fragend darauf. Doch ohne jeden Zweifel öffnete sie es und fand einen Briefumschlag darin. Als sie diesen öffnete fielen ihr Rosenblätter entgegen und eine weitere Notiz._

_Noch vier Tage bis zum Valentinstag und die Schmetterlinge werden immer ungestümer. So wie ich dich kenne wachsen langsam Zweifel in dir, doch ich möchte dich bitten diese Bedenken über Bord zu werfen. Auch wenn du noch nicht weißt wer ich bin, so kann ich dich nur anflehen mir zu vertrauen! Ich möchte, dass der Valentinstag etwas Besonderes wird, für dich, für mich, für uns! _

_Stella lächelte und war bereit sich darauf einzulassen. _

_Donnerstag war es fast Mitternacht, als Stella nach hause kam und sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte, diese Woche forderte ihren Tribut. Zu allem Überfluss drückte ihr Sinclair auch noch Macs Papierkram aufs Auge. Doch Stella stellte sich der Herausforderung. Sie lag bereits im Bett, als sie sich dem Umschlag widmete, den der Bote gebracht hatte. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie das Stück Papier in den Händen und war bereit sich auf dieses Spiel einzulassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Verehrer sie kannte und sie ihn kannte. Doch bevor sie den Umschlag öffnete musste sie Mac anrufen._

„_Taylor!" Mac gähnte am anderen Ende herzhaft._

„_Hab ich dich geweckt?" _

„_Ja, aber ist kein Problem!" _

„_Dafür hab ich ein Problem mit deinem Papierkram, warum hast du den nicht erledigt, bevor du nach Washington geflogen bist."_

„_Ich hatte alles erledigt, was wichtig war. Was will Sinclair denn nun schon wieder?" _

„_Er kam heute mit einer Kiste voller Akten in mein Büro und meinte du hättest das nicht mehr geschafft und das ich das bis Samstag fertig haben muss."_

„_Da lag nichts mehr auf meinem Tisch. Kümmere dich um die aktuellen Fälle, denn die Akten die er dir gegeben hat sind sicherlich die, die er mir schon mal letzte Woche hingestellt hat. Die Fälle sind über zehn Jahre alt und sollen alle noch einmal unter die Lupe genommen werden. Also nichts, was dringend ist und etwas was Zeit benötigt. Lass es ruhig angehen."_

„_Mac Taylor, der die Arbeit mal Arbeit sein lässt. Was ist los mit dir?"_

„_Keine Ahnung, aber hier war nicht viel los die letzten Tage und du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich habe viel geschlafen und nichts gemacht. Man kann sich daran gewöhnen." _

„_Du erstaunst mich, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich den neuen Mac Taylor mag!" Mac musste lachen._

„_Bist nicht du diejenige, die mich immer dazu drängt nach hause zu gehen um zu schlafen und zu essen?" _

„_Genau dass bin ich und aus diesem Grund kann ich kaum glauben, dass du mehr als fünf Stunden geschlafen hast. Und wenn ich dich sonst um Mitternacht anrufe, dann wecke ich dich für gewöhnlich nicht. Kenne ich sie?" _

„_Wie bitte?" _

„_Nichts, war nur ein Scherz!"_

„_Was macht dein anonymer Verehrer?"_

„_Hat mir gestern und auch heute etwas geschickt!"_

„_Darf ich dich fragen was?" _

„_Oh man du bist genauso neugierig wie Lindsay. Also gestern kam ein Brief und heute habe ich es noch nicht aufgemacht!" _

„_Warum nicht. Bei Geschenken kannst du dich doch sonst kaum zurückhalten." Mac hörte ein Rascheln am anderen Ende und ein Lachen. _

„_Was ist so lustig?" _

„_Er schickt mir meine Lieblingspralinen. Woher weiß er, dass ich die Dinger mag?" _

„_Scheint jemand zu sein den du kennst, beziehungsweise, der dich kennt!" _

„_Scheint so, nur ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte. Doch ich glaube ich grüble morgen darüber nach. Ich bin müde!"_

„_Dann schlaf jetzt und wir telefonieren morgen!" _

„_Gute Nacht Mac!" _

„Also gestern gab es die Pralinen, was wird es dann heute sein?"

„Das verrate ich dir morgen!"

„Ach komm schon Stella, das ist nicht fair, morgen hast du frei und wirst sicherlich nicht hierher kommen um mir zu erzählen, was du heute bekommen hast."

„Ich komme morgen rein, ich muss noch etwas Papierkram abarbeiten." Stella schnappte sich die Beweismittel des letzten Tatortes und verschwand damit in den Laborräumen.

Am Abend öffnete Stella zu hause ihr Päckchen und zog wieder einen Zettel heraus.

Noch zwei Tage bis zum Valentinstag und ich kann die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch kaum noch bändigen. Erinnerst du dich an den Dollar, den ich dir Anfang der Woche geschickt habe? Heute kommt die Auflösung, aber dazu musst den beiliegenden Umschlag noch öffnen! Stella öffnete den zweiten Umschlag und sah darin eine Eintrittskarte fürs Empire State Building. _Eine Einladung zum Dinner aufs ESB ich glaub es kaum, aber für was ist der Dollar?_ Stella drehte den beiliegenden Flyer in der Hand und entdeckte einen Hinweis, wozu der Dollar dienen sollte. _Eine Prägemaschine, die den Dollar frist! Wer auch immer dahinter steckt hat an alles gedacht!_ Stella schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und spürte plötzlich ein Kribbeln im Bauch, plötzlich war sie voller Vorfreude.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss Stella aus ihren Gedanken.

„Und was war in deinem Päckchen!"

„Lindsay, so kenne ich dich doch gar nicht!" Stella lachte herzhaft und Lindsay stimmte mit ein.

„Ach komm schon Stella. Du hast einen heimlichen Verehrer und weißt, ich bin eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin."

„Ich habe ein Einladung zum Abendessen erhalten für den Valentinstag!"

„Und wohin?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht auf die Nase binden. Was machst du eigentlich am Valentinstag?"

„Danny will für mich kochen, aber ich hab auch Rufbereitschaft. Also schauen wir mal. Glaubst du, dass morgen auch noch eine Botschaft von deinem geheimnisvollen Verehrer kommt?"

„Ich vermute mal schon, denn ich weiß zwar wohin er mich einladen will, aber weder eine Uhrzeit noch sonst irgendetwas, woran ich ihn erkennen kann!"

„Er wird dich erkennen, immerhin scheint er dich zu kennen!"

„Stimmt auch wieder. Also warten wir ab, was morgen passiert!"

„Und du willst wirklich nicht sagen, wohin er dich einladen will?"

„Gute Nacht Lindsay!" Stella lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und legte auf. Gerade als Stella es sich auf den Weg in die Küche machen wollte klingelte ihr Handy erneut.

„Lindsay ich werde dir nichts sagen!" Lachte Stella.

„Was wirst du nicht sagen?"

„Mac, ich dachte du wärst Lindsay!"

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Also was willst du Lindsay nicht erzählen?"

„Frag gar nicht erst, ich werde es dir auch nicht erzählen. Warum rufst du an?"

„Ach ich habe deine Mail bekommen, du wolltest doch meinen Ratschlag!"

„Stimmt, also was denkst du über den Fall?"

„Eigentlich ist es ganz offensichtlich. Die Fakten sprechen gegen die Mutter. Doch ich finde das alles zu perfekt. Und nach Sichtung aller Informationen glaube ich fast, dass der Vater hinter all dem steckt. Doch ich glaube den Vater muss man in eine kleine Falle locken. Ich schau mir das am Montag alles mal an und dann entscheidest du, wie du vorgehen willst."

„Okay, dass klingt vernünftig!"

„So und jetzt noch mal dazu, was du Lindsay nicht erzählen willst!" Mac lächelte und Stella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein anonymer Verehrer hat mich für Sonntag zum Abendessen eingeladen und Lindsay wollte wissen wohin!"

„Du lässt dich also darauf ein? Und wohin geht es?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mich wirklich darauf einlasse. Doch ich denke darüber nach. Und zu deiner zweiten Fragen, ich hab es Lindsay nicht gesagt, also werde ich es dir auch nicht sagen. Gute Nacht Mac!" Noch bevor Mac etwas erwidern konnte hatte Stella aufgelegt.

Der Samstag verlief für Stella recht ruhig, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie das Gefühl hatte alle im Labor würden sie beobachten und als gegen Mittag ein Bote seinen inzwischen gewohnten Gang durchs Labor ging, waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Langsam sollten wir aufs „DU" anstoßen!" Grinste der Bote und reichte Stella erneut einen Briefumschlag. Alle im Labor schauten sie neugierig an, doch Stella machte keine Anstalten den Brief zu öffnen.

„Du bist gemein Stella!" Lindsay baute sich vor ihr auf und schaute auf den Brief!

„Du bekommst am Montag eine ausführliche Zusammenfassung, jetzt lass mich den Papierkram fertig machen und dann machen wir Feierabend." Der restliche Tag verging dann auch recht zügig und Stelle lag gegen sechs schon auf ihrer Couch und war ruckzuck eingeschlafen. Gegen Mitternacht wachte Stella wieder auf und riss, auf dem Weg in die Küche ihre Tasche um und der Umschlag kam zum Vorschein. Stella nahm den Brief mit in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog sich um und kroch dann unter ihre Bettdecke und widmete sich dem kleinen Etwas.

Noch ein Tag bis zum Valentinstag. Ich weiß dir werden Zweifel kommen, ob du wirklich morgen 18:00 Uhr zum Empire State Building kommen sollst. Doch egal was du machst, du hast deinen Platz in meinem Herzen sicher. Stella las den Brief noch mehrere Male und über dem letzten Satz schlief sie dann auch irgendwann ein.

Als Stella am nächsten Morgen aufwachte staunte sie nicht schlecht, es hatte geschneit und machte den Valentinstag noch romantischer. Den ganzen Tag war sie sehr unruhig, immer wieder ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob sie am Abend gehen sollte oder nicht. Als es Zeit wurde sich fertig zu machen stand Stella vor ihrem Schrank und war unschlüssig. Doch wie magisch gesteuert griff sie sich ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, verschwand danach im Bad und war nach zwanzig Minuten fertig. _Was mach ich hier eigentlich. Ich weiß nicht wer dieser Mann ist, allein seine kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten und Briefe machen ihn mir so vertraut. Bloß gut hat er einen öffentlichen und gut besuchten Platz ausgesucht. Sonst hätte ich noch nicht mal darüber nachgedacht._ Stella schluckte alle ihre Bedenken runter, rief sich ein Taxi und machte sich auf den Weg. Mehr als schief gehen konnte es nicht.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie vor dem Empire State Building und schaute an dem Gebäude hinauf. _Noch kann ich davon laufen! Sei kein Frosch Stella, zieh das jetzt durch!_ Stella motivierte sich noch einmal und betrat dann das Gebäude fuhr in die 86. Etage und betrat die Aussichtsplattform. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war sie allein da und fühlte sich verarscht, doch nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr stellte sie fest, dass es noch fünf Minuten waren, bis es 18:00 Uhr war.

„Hey!" Stella war in Gedanken versunken und zuckte zusammen, als eine Stimme hinter ihr erklang und sie sich vorsichtig umdrehte. Sie war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, sondern starrte nur die Person vor sich an.

„Du? ... Aber ich dachte du ... !" Stella stotterte und musste sich kurz sammeln.

„Sag was Stella!"

„Was soll ich sagen Mac, ich hatte mit Allem und Jedem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dir. Ich dachte du würdest erst morgen kommen und was soll das alles?" Mac war einige Schritte auf Stella zugegangen und stand nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

„Warum das alles Stella? Ich liebe dich, es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mir das eingestehen konnte. Doch als du mich letzte Woche zum Flughafen geschafft hast, da wurde mir erneut bewusst, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Du hast mich nach Claires Tot aufgebaut und warst immer an meiner Seite. Und so langsam ist aus Freundschaft mehr geworden. Ich habe das lange nicht wahr haben wollen, habe es verdrängt und wollte es nicht sehen. Jedes mal, wenn du zu einem Einsatz gehst, dann habe ich keine Ruhe, bis du wieder gesund und munter zurück bist. Pizzaabende mit dir sind ein Highlight. Niemand mit dem ich dich teilen muss in diesen Minuten. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht einfach bin, aber ich weiß auch, dass du den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen hast. Ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne dich sein." Mac hatte nach Stellas Händen gegriffen und war mit seinem Blick in Stellas Augen versunken.

„Mac Taylor du bist immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Warum hab ich nicht gemerkt, dass du hinter all dem steckst? Ich weiß du bist nicht ganz einfach, aber genau das liebe ich an dir. Du warst in jeder schwierigen Situation für mich da, ich konnte immer auf dich bauen. Ich liebe dich schon so lange und hatte soviel Angst davor dir dies zu sagen, weil ich wusste, dass du Zeit brauchen würdest. Doch diesen Schritt hier und heute hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Aber es zeigt mir, dass du es ernst meinst." Stella hatte sich noch weiter angenähert und schaute ihm intensiv in die Augen. Langsam näherten sie sich an und es schien wie in Zeitlupe bis sie die kleine Lücke schlossen und in einem zarten aber doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen.

„Ich wollte, dass du nichts merkst und es hat funktioniert." Mac lächelte Stella verträumt an, als sie sich aus Luftmangel lösten.

„Du bist dir auch wirklich sicher, dass du bereit bist dafür?" Stella schmiegte sich noch näher an Mac und er schloss seine Arme noch enger um sie.

„Ich bin bereit dafür, wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Ich habe gelernt, dass mein Leben weitergeht und ich habe gelernt, dass du die Mitte meines Universums bist." Sie standen eine ganze Weile eng umschlungen auf der Aussichtsplattform, bis es kalt wurde.

„Lass uns essen gehen! Hier draußen wird es langsam kalt!" Mac löste sich von Stella, nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie langsam in das kleine Restaurant und es wurde ein unvergesslicher Abend.

„Lass uns noch ein Stück spazieren gehen!" Bat Stella, denn sie wollte nicht, dass der Abend endete. Ohne Worte griff Mac erneut nach ihrer Hand und sie liefen schweigend, aber genießend durch die Straßen von New York.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht begreifen, dass du das getan hast. Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre?"

„Wie in meiner letzten Nachricht stand, du hast deinen Platz in meinem Herzen sicher. Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, immerhin wusstest du nicht was dich erwarten würde. Also hätte ich mir was Neues einfallen lassen. Doch das was-wäre-wenn Programm brauche ich ja nun nicht mehr!" Mac stoppte und zog Stella in seine Arme, um sie erneut zu küssen.

„Kommst du noch mit rauf, auf einen Kaffee?" Sie waren inzwischen an Stellas Wohnung angekommen.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Mac, ich war mir noch nie so sicher!" Stella lächelte verführerisch und diese Nacht wurde für beide unvergesslich.

„Gute Morgen!" Mac kam in den Besprechungsraum, in dem schon alle versammelt waren.

„Mac kannst du Stella dazu bringen uns von ihrem mysteriösen Valentinstagsdate zu erzählen?"

„Warum sollte ich? Ist das nicht Stellas private Angelegenheit?"

„Komm schon Mac, du bist ihr Boss, du kannst einen Befehl daraus machen. Die ganze Woche hat Stella mysteriöse Nachrichten erhalten und war gestern Abend zum Abendessen eingeladen." Danny schaute Mac flehend an, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Keine Chance Danny, ich werde keinen Befehl daraus machen. Uns geht es nichts an, was Stella gemacht hat." Mac füllte sich eine Tasse Kaffee und wollte dann zur Tagesordnung über gehen.

„Mac, was hast du eigentlich am Valentinstag gemacht! Du siehst so aus, als hättest du die Nacht durchgemacht!" Flack konnte es nicht lassen, diesen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Kinder in der Krabbelgruppe sind nicht so neugierig wie ihr. Lasst uns arbeiten!" Mac verteilte ein paar Akten und besprach alles notwendige.

„Also entweder der Kurier hat sich in dich verliebt Stella, oder aber dein Date von gestern Abend hat etwas gut zu machen!" Scherzte Adam und Stella verstand nicht ganz. Adam nickte in Richtung der Glastür, an die in diesem Moment der Bote klopfte.

„So langsam sollte ich Lastenzuschuss bekommen!" Der Bote reichte Stella einen riesigen Strauß roter Rosen und verschwand, während Stella sprachlos war.

„Stella jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache, was war gestern Abend?" Doch Stella sagte nichts, zog nur eine Karte aus dem Strauß und öffnete diese behutsam.

Eigentlich solltest du diese Rosen schon gestern bekommen, doch vor lauter Aufregung habe ich die vergessen. Noch 365 Tage bis zum Valentinstag und ich bin glücklich, dass ich diese Tage nicht allein verbringen muss. Ich liebe dich mehr als ich dir jemals werden zeigen können. Danke für die letzte Nacht und danke, dass du mir vertraust. In Liebe Mac! Stella verdrückte eine Träne und alle starrten sie an, alle außer Mac, der sich eisern an seiner Kaffeetasse festhielt und versuchte aus dem Kaffeesatz zu lesen.

„Stella jetzt rück endlich raus mit der Sprache!" Lindsay hielt es vor Neugierde kaum noch aus. Stellas Blick war nun auf Mac gerichtet, der aufschaute von seiner Tasse und mit zwei Schritten neben Stella stand, sie in seine Arme zog und küsste, vor allen anderen, mit voller Hingabe und Liebe, was Stella nur zu gern erwiderte.

„Mac Taylor, du überraschst mich schon wieder!"

„Mac, du warst Stellas Date gestern, du steckst hinter all diesen mysteriösen Botschaften!"

„Ja und ich liebe Stella und wir hatten einen unvergesslichen Abend und da dies nun geklärt ist können wir endlich dem nachgehen, weswegen wir alle hier sind!" Alle verließen den Besprechungsraum und als Stella sich von Mac lösen wollte hielt er sie noch einen Moment fest.

„Mac Taylor, dass du ein solcher Romantiker sein kannst hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten."

„Alles nur deinetwegen du holst das aus mir heraus!" Er zog Stella noch einmal zu einem kurzen Kuss in seine Arme und danach begannen sie ihre Arbeit und ihr neues Leben.


End file.
